Eifersucht macht Blind
by Remi-chan
Summary: Einfach mal lesen


Hallo ihr da.So, meine erste Harry Potter ff, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.Des pairing ist Harry/Draco ich find, die passen einfach zusammen^o^Leider gehört mir kein Chara davon*snüf*und ich verdien damit auch kein Geld(wer gibt schon Geld dafür aus?)Also dann viel Spass.Ich find, zu einer Stelle passt nur die Überschrift, aber mir fällt des so schwer, dazu ne passende Überschrift zu finden^o^  
  
Eifersucht macht Blind  
  
"Harry wach sofort auf!"schrie Petunia die Treppe hoch.Verschlafen zog sich Harry an und ging runter.Dort machte er erstmal Frühstück.15Toats, 10Spiegeleier mit Speck und dazu 5Flaschen Cola und das alles allein für Dudley.Als Dudley runterkam, hatte er mal wieder schlechte Laune.Da flog gerade Hedwig herunter und brachte Harry einen Brief.Harry setzte sich und öffnete den Brief.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
meine Unschuld wurde jetzt endtgültig bewiesen und ich kann jetzt in eine Wohnung in der Zauberwelt einziehen, dabei hab ich eine wunderbare Frau kennengelernt und wir werden nächste Woche heiraten.Sie hat auch eine Tochter, sie geht auch nach Hogwarts und ist in deinem Alter.Sie heißt Blaise Zabini.Natürlich wirst du dann auch bei uns wohnen und ich glaube, das ist dir Recht von deinen Verwandten wegzukommen.Wir werden dich heute um 10.00Uhr abholen!  
  
Sirius und Anna  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Ihr seit mich ab 10Uhr heute für immer los!"sagte Harry und strahlte."Wieso?" fragte Vernon."Mein Pate kommt und ich wohn dann bei ihm.Das hätte meinen Eltern sowieso besser gefallen!Ich pack mal meine Sachen, sie kommen schließlich in einer viertel Stunde."antwortete Harry.Er ging hoch, packte alle seine Sachen zusammen und tat alles vor die Haustür.Als er gerade Hedwigs Käfig und den Feuerblitz runterbrachte, klingelte es.Vernon machte auf."Wer sind sie?"fragte er und betrachtete die Person, die da stand."Mein Name ist Sirius Black!" "Sirius!"Harry legte Hedwigs Käfig und seinen Besen beiseite und umarmte seinen Paten."Also das hier ist Anna und das ist ihre Tochter Blaise!Und das ist mein Patenkind Harry Potter." stellte Sirius vor.Anna schüttelte die Hand von Harry."Und das sind deine Verwandten wo dich immer so schlecht behandelt hatten?Achja Harry, hier hast du was zum Essen, ich war nicht sicher, ob du hier was bekommen hast!"sagte Sirius und gab Harry einen Kesselkuchen.(ähm...ich weiß ja nicht wie groß die sind, aber egal) "Also auf wiedersehen, Mr. Durlsey!"sagte Sirius und nahm Harrys Koffer.Harry wollte Hedwig nehmen, aber Anna war schneller, sie nahm Hedwig und seinen Besen.Harry trottete ihnen nur hinterher."Harry, willst du ihnen nicht auf wiedersehen sagen?Du siehst sie nie wieder!"sagte Anna."Es freut sie doch nur, wenn ich weg bin!"murmelte Harry.Sirius stieg in den Wagen auf den Fahrersitz."Blaise, du hast Harry ja noch nicht einmal Hallo gesagt!"sagte Anna."Mum, das ist ein Gryffindor!" sagte Blaise."Na und?Er ist bald sozusagen dein Bruder, weil wir vorhaben ihn zu adoptieren!"sagte Anna und lächelte Harry an."Ach Harry, du kannst ja Ron und Hermine schreiben, das sie uns die letzte Woche besuchen können!"schlug Sirius vor. "Ich bin mal gespannt, was Draco sagen wird, wenn er erfährt das DU jetzt mit mir zusammenwohnst!"sagte Blaise."Er kommt nämlich auch die letzte Woche!"Blaise grinste."Blaise!Könnt ihr euch nicht einmal vertragen, uns zuliebe?"fragte Anna. Nach einer langen Fahrt, hielten sie an einem wunderschönen Haus an.Es hatte drei Stockwerke und einen wunderschönen Garten."Harry, Blaise ihr könnt euch eure Zimmer aussuchen!"sagte Sirius.Harry und Blaise stürmten in das Haus herein. "Glaubst du, die zwei werden sich vertragen?"fragte Anna besorgt."Sie müssen einfach und so wie ich Harry kenne, braucht es schon sehr viel, das er einen Menschen haßt!"sagte Sirius und drückte Anna einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
Harry war inzwischen im dritten Stock angekommen und fand endlich das passende Zimmer.Sirius kam irgendwann zu Harry und brachte ihm Gepäck."Aber Harry, wir müssen unbedingt was zum anziehen für dich besorgen!"sagte Sirius, als er Harrys Kleider sah.Nur wenige waren nicht von Dudley.Harry lächelte schwach."Dann müsst ihr mich eben so füttern, das ich so fett wie Dudley werde!"sagte er und fing an zu grinsen."Na lieber nicht!"sagte Sirius."Ich geh jetzt runter, wenn du Hunger hast, komm einfach runter und gib Ron und Hermine bescheid!"Mit den Worten ging Sirius runter.Harry setzte sich an den Schreibtisch(Möbel waren schon drin^^), holte seine Feder und Pergament(schreibt man des so?) raus.Die Briefe waren beide fast gleich, außer den Namen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Liebe/r Ron/Hermine,  
  
ich wohne seit heute bei Sirius, da er freigesprochen wurde.Er wird auch Anna Zabini heiraten und sie werden mich adoptieren.Dann ist Blaise Zabini, eine Schülerin aus Slytherin meine Schwester.Sirius fragte, ob du nicht die letzte Woche mal zu mir kommen willst.Wir würden uns sehr freuen.Nur leider kommt Malfoy auch, wegen Blaise.Aber keine Sorge, wir wohnen nicht im gleichen Stockwerk.Bitte gib sogleich Antwort.  
  
Harry  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Harry band ein Brief an Hedwigs Bein und schickte ihn los.Dann ging er runter zu Blaise.Er klopfte an ihrer Zimmertür an."Ja? Wer ist da?"fragte sie.Harry trat ein.Das Zimmer sah sehr schön aus."Ähm...ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich deine Eule kurz haben könnte, wegen einem Brief!"sagte Harry."Klaro."sagte Blaise und nahm ihren Uhu, band Harrys Brief dahin und schickte ihn zu Hermine."Irgendwie ist das jetzt ja auch blöd, das wir uns immer mit den Nachnamen anreden!Also ich bin Blaise!" sagte Blaise und streckte Harry die Hand entgegen."Und ich bin Harry!" sagte Harry."Darf ich mal dein Zimmer sehen?" fragte Blaise."Äh...ok, aber ich hab nicht so viele Sachen!"sagte Harry.Beide gingen hoch zu Harrys Zimmer.Als Blaise seine Klamotten sah, schaute sie ihn entsetzt an. "Das sind doch nicht deine oder?" fragte sie."Die gehörten früher mal meinem Cousin." sagte Harry verlegen. "Wenn du willst, dann kann ich dir ein paar von mir geben, die nicht so Mädchenhaft sind!" sagte Blaise.Harry fühlte sich unwohl."Wie wärs mit einem Minirock?"fragte sie und lachte los."Das find ich aber gar nicht witzig!" sagte Harry und schaute gespielt beleidigt. Sie gingen kurz runter, suchten ein paar passende Klamotten für Harry, obwohl das nicht sehr schwierig war, denn sie hatten die gleiche Größe, nur Harry fand fast alle Klamotten von Blaise zu Mädchenhaft. Und dann gingen beide runter Mittagessen."Ach Harry neue Klamotten?" fragte Anna und lächelte. "Ähm... die sind von Blaise.Sehen die zu Mädchenhaft aus?"fragte Harry.Sirius und Anna schüttelten den Kopf.Harry seufzte erleichtert.Als Harry gerade seinen ersten Teller Suppe gegessen hatte, kam Hedwig her.Harry nahm den Brief von ihr und gab ihr etwas Brot.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
tut uns echt Leid, wir würden gerne zu dir kommen, aber das geht nicht.Wir sind zu Bill gefahren und Hermine kam mit uns.Wir freuen uns für Sirius und dich.Richte ihm bitte schöne grüße aus.Und schon mal alles gute zum Geburtstag, unser Geschenk bekommst du erst in Hogwarts!Und wir hoffen, das du die Woche mit Malfoy aushälst.  
  
Hermine und Ron  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Grüße von Hermine und Ron, sie können nicht kommen!"sagte Harry enttäuscht. "Ach ist doch nicht so schlimm Harry, dafür kommt ja Draco!"sagte Blaise und grinste. "Auch das noch!"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, klingelte bereits früh die Haustür.Harry hörte es und öffnete die Tür."Potter?" "Was ist Malfoy?"fragte Harry."Was machst du denn hier?"fragte Draco geschockt."Oh ich wohne hier zufällig!Aber ich glaube, du kommst besser rein!" sagte Harry."Achja, der Zettel lag auf dem Fußboden!"sagte Draco und gab Harry einen Zettel.Dadrauf stand:Harry, wir drei sind kurz einkaufen gefahren, wenn Draco Malfoy kommt, lass ihn doch bitte rein und kümmer dich ein wenig um ihn, bis wir wieder da sind! Harry schnaufte.Wie konnten sie ihm das nur antun?Er schmieß den Zettel in den Mülleimer und wandte sich dann zu Draco."Wie es scheint, musst du wohl oder übel noch warten, bis Blaise kommt!"sagte Harry."Und was soll ich seither machen?"fragte Draco."Stell dein Gepäck einfach mal ab.Hast du Hunger?"fragte Harry zurück.Draco nickte.Harry ging in die Küche und machte Spiegeleier und Speck(ich weiß, mir fällt nix anderes ein-.-) und brachte ein Teller Draco und ein Teller nahm er für sich.Trinken und Gläser standen auf dem Tisch.Als sie zuende gegessen hatten und Harry alles aufgeräumt hatte, fing Draco plötzlich an zu grinsen.Harry schaute ihn fragend an."Potter, es wäre vielleicht sinnvoller, wenn du dich mal anziehen würdest!" sagte Draco.Harry schaute an sich hinunter und wurde rot."Was kann ich dafür, wenn du mich weckst?"murmelte er und ging hoch in sein Zimmer.Draco folgte ihm.Harry schaute ihn an."Wer hat dich herein gebeten?"fragte er.Draco setzte sich auf Harrys Bett."Wo soll ich sonst hin?"fragte er.Harry gab ihm heimlich Recht.Er war ja der einzigste, der da war.Als Harry fertig umgezogen war, kamen zwei Eulen her.Harry öffnete den Brief.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Hallo Harry, hab gehört, das du jetzt bei Sirius wohnst.Jetzt bist du hoffentlich nicht mehr so mager wie sonst.Alles gute zum Geburtstag.Wir sehen uns ja in Hogwarts! Hagrid ------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- Der andere Brief waren nur die Sachen, die er für Hogwarts brauchte, deswegen öffnete er ihn gar nicht erst, denn Sirius und die anderen kauften das ja jetzt ein.Harry setzte sich neben Draco auf sein Bett.Es war lange Still.Keiner sagte etwas, bis plötzlich die Tür klingelte."Ich hoffe nur, das sind sie!"flehte Harry und ging runter.Draco folgte ihm und Harry öffnete die Tür."Ähm... Dean?Seamus?Was macht ihr denn hier?"fragte Harry verblüfft."Wir wollten nur wissen, wer Deans neuer Nachbar ist!"sagte Seamus und lächelte Harry an, das aber solgeich wieder erstarb, als es Draco sah."Was macht DER den hier?"fragte Dean, genauso geschockt wie Seamus."Er ist nur wegen Blaise hier, keine Sorge."sagte Harry und bat die beiden herein."Na super, noch mehr Vollidioten, ich hoffe Blaise kommt bald!"sagte Draco und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Esstisch."Das ihr wieder schön knutschen könnt?" fragte Seamus und grinste."Halt du doch deine Klappe!"zischte Draco."Bitte keine Streitereien!"sagte Harry."He spielen wir doch Flaschendrehen, aber wenn dann bei Harry ihm Zimmer!Und wenn Zabini da ist, kann sie ja auch noch mitspielen!" schlug Dean vor und alle waren einverstanden.Sie gingen hoch in Harrys Zimmer."So draf ich anfangen zu drehen?"bettelte Seamus.Seamus drehte die Flasche und sie zeigte auf Draco."Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"fragte Seamus."Wahrheit!" "Gut, wie viele Tuben Gel brauchst du eigentlich immer?"fragte Seamus."Ein fünftel von der Tube!"antwortete Draco.Nach einer Weile zeigte die Flasche auf Harry. "Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"fragte Draco."Bei dir nehm ich lieber Wahrheit, nicht das du noch verlangst ich soll mich umbringen!"sagte Harry."In wen bist du verknallt?" fragte Draco."Ähm...ich glaube, zur Zeit in niemand!"sagte Harry.Dann kam Dean dran."Ich nehm mal Tat!"sagte Dean."Gut, küss Seamus!"sagte Harry und fing an zu grinsen.Draco fing auch an zu grinsen, als er bemerkte, wie sehr die zwei sich schämten.Schließlich gaben sich die beiden einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund.Dean drehte die Flasche und sie zeigte wieder auf Harry."Wahrheit oder Tat?"fragte Dean."Ähm...Tat!"sagte Harry etwas leise."Rache ist süß Harry.Du musst Malfoy küssen!"sagte Dean und konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen."Das mach ich nicht!"sagte Harry."Du musst!"sagte Seamus und fing auch an zu grinsen.Harry schüttelte den Kopf."Lieber würd ich Snape einen Heiratsantrag machen!"sagte Harry. "Aha, das sind ja ganz neue Töne, Harry!"sagte Dean."Aber...sie kommen bald zurück und was ist, wenn sie ausgerechnet da reinkommen?Ihr erklärt das sowieso nicht!"sagte Harry."Jetzt mach schon Harry!Oder willst du doch lieber Snape einen Heiratsantrag vor ganz Hogwarts machen?In der großen Halle, wo es jeder hört?"fragte Dean."Also Harry entscheide dich, Malfoy oder Snape!"sagte Seamus. "Ich glaub, Malfoy hofft, das Harry sich für ihn entscheiden wird, er hat bisher noch nichts gesagt!"sagte Dean."Stimmt doch gar nicht, ich halte mich nur aus eurem Idiotengespräch raus!Und einen Tipp für dich Potter, wenn du es wagst mich zu küssen wird es jeder erfahren!"sagte Draco, ruhig aber drohend."Man was soll ich jetzt nur tun?Malfoy küssen oder Snape nen Antrag machen?"fragte Harry, obwohl er es nicht aussprechen wollte."Mh...ich würd das mit Snape bevorzugen, aber dann verliert Gryffindor wohl Millionen von Hauspunkten!"sagte Dean."Ich find das mit Malfoy besser!Da sind nämlich nur wir dabei!"sagte Seamus."Aber ich glaube, du wirst das sowieso nicht rumerzählen!"sagte Harry."Ach und wieso nicht?"fragte Dean, der neugirieg geworden ist."Weil auch dann sein guter Ruf in den Schmutz gezogen wird!" sagte Harry."Ok, dann helfen wir euch eben!"sagte Dean und stand schon auf. "Aber bitte mit Zunge!"sagte Seamus grinsend."Das werdet ihr mir noch büßen!" sagte Harry zu den beiden und ging näher auf Draco zu.Dann presste er seine Lippen auf Dracos.Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, stand eine geschockte Blaise im Zimmer."Also Harry, wir müssen dann auch wieder gehen, müssen noch Schülbücher einkaufen gehen, viel Spass noch!"sagte Dean und zwinkerte Harry zu. "Was?"fragte Blaise."Blaise, das war nur wegen einem blöden Spiel!"sagte Harry. "Harry hätte ja lieber Snape nen Antrag gemacht!"sagte Draco und grinste. "Das ist immerhin noch besser als dich zu küssen.Und jetzt setz nie wieder einen Fuß in mein Zimmer!"sagte Harry."Ach Harry du sollst runter kommen, Sirius und Mum haben Klamotten für dich eingekauft, aber ich würd mich nicht darüber freuen!"sagte Blaise und zog Draco mit in ihr Zimmer.Harry ging runter zu Sirius und Anna."Wie konntet ihr mich nur mit DEM alleine lassen?"fragte Harry."Ach Harry hier Klamotten für dich, damit du auch was zum Anziehen hast.Und es gibt heute um 6Uhr Abendessen!" sagte Sirius, bevor Harry wieder hochging.Harry betrachtete die Klamotten genauer. Es waren alles Muggel Klamotten.Er machte noch ein wenig Hausaufgaben, als es schon kurz vor 6Uhr war.Er zog ein paar von seinen neuen Klamotten an und ging dann runter.Alle waren schon unten.Blaise klappte der Mund auf."Wow Harry, das sieht wirklich stark aus!"sagte sie."Achja wir haben vorhin Prof. Snape getroffen, er wird dieses Jahr und das warscheinlich ziemlich am Anfang einen Liebestrank und einen Wahrheitstrank im Unterricht machen!"sagte Blaise."Oh nö!"Harry stöhnte auf. "Wieso denn?Da nimmst du einfach ein wenig von deinem Trank mit und dann ist doch alles super oder?"fragte Blaise."Und ich weiß bereits, wer das Versuchskaninchen spielen muss!"sagte Harry."Oh das freut mich schon!"sagte Draco und grinste.Als Harry zuende gegessen hatte, half er Anna noch den Tisch abräumen."Achja Harry, Blaise und Draco, bevor ihr wieder hochgeht, möchte ich euch bitten, das Draco bei Harry übernachtet, weil das Gästezimmer noch voll ist!"sagte Anna.Harry schaute sie geschockt an."Aber...wenns unbedingt sein muss!"sagte Harry und wurde immer leiser."Und nun geht endlich schlafen!"sagte Anna und ging auch hoch."Ach Harry warte mal."sagte Sirius.Sie warteten, bis Blaise und Draco nicht mehr zu hören waren. "Was gibts?"fragte Harry."Wir werden ja Heiraten, aber das weißt du ja bereits.Und ich weiß auch, das Snape an dir die beiden Tränke ausprobieren will!Und das ist nunmal einen Tag vor unserer Hochzeit, wo ihr einen braut.Ich hoffe nur, du machst alles Richtig.Und bring Hermine und Ron mit!"sagte Sirius.Harry nickte und ging hoch. Dort wartete schon Draco."Und...wo soll ich schlafen?"fragte Draco.Harry zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern.Draco betrachtete das Zimmer genauer."Mh das Bett ist doch auch groß genug für zwei!"sagte Draco.Harry beachtete ihn nicht und zog sein T-Shirt aus."Potter weißt du was?"fragte Draco."Was?" "Blaise hatte Recht..." sagte Draco."Mit was?"fragte Harry. "Mit den Klamotten siehst wirklich klasse aus!" sagte Draco.Er zog seine Hose aus und zog seinen Pyama(ähm... ich weiß net wie man des schreibt also bitte net schimpfen)an. Am nächsten Morgen klopfte Blaise an Harrys Tür an.Keine Antwort.Blaise öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.Sie müsste lächeln, als sie die zwei sah.Beide sahen so friedlich aus, wenn sie schliefen.Sie schloss wieder die Tür und ging runter."Sind sie immer noch nicht wach?"fragte Sirius."Nö, die beiden schlafen noch wie die Murmeltiere."sagte Blaise und grinste ein wenig."Blaise!Du warst doch nicht etwa in Harrys Zimmmer?" fragte Anna geschockt."Ich wollte ja nur mal wissen, ob sie überhaupt noch leben!Und außerdem wird Harry sowieso bald mein Bruder also!"verteidigte sich Blaise."Und die beiden sehen so süß aus, wenn sie schlafen!"fügte sie noch hinzu.Nach dem Frühstück gab es immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von Harry und Draco."Ich geh mal hoch und weck die beiden, ich wollt ihnen doch was zeigen!"sagte Blaise und ging hoch.Sie klopfte nochmals zur Sicherheit und ging dann rein.Sie zog als erstes die Vorhänge auf und als sie merkte, das die beiden immer noch nicht wach waren, ging sie zu dem Bett hin."Hey ihr beiden, ihr verschläft noch den ganzen Tag!"sagte Blaise.Harry richtete sich auf, blickte Blaise an und fiel wieder zurück.Dann nach einer Weile schreckte er wieder auf."WAS MACHST DU HIER BLAISE?"schrie Harry, wobei Draco aufwachte. "Musst du eigentlich immer so rumbrüllen Potter?"fragte Draco. "Das würdest du auch wenn du endlich mal mitbekommen würdest, wer hier im Zimmer ist!" sagte Harry.Draco blinzelte noch etwas verschlafen, bis er endlich die Person erkannte."Na und?Potter wieso ist das so schlimm für dich?"fragte Draco."Wisst ihr was?"fragte Blaise. Beide sahen sie fragen an."Ihr beide seht echt voll süß aus, wenn ich schläft!"sagte Blaise und musste sich ducken, weil gerade ein Kissen auf sie zuflog."Raus hier, oder du bekommst nen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt!"sagte Draco und schmieß noch ein Kissen nach ihr.Damit ging Blaise raus.Die zwei zogen sich an und gingen schließlich runter."Auch schon wach?"fragte Sirius."Endlich mal ausschlafen!" murmelte Harry."Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"fragte Anna."Naja so wie man halt neben dem schlafen muss."sagte Draco.Harry schaute Draco wütend an."Du kannst auch nächstes Mal auf dem Boden schlafen!"sagte Harry."He Jungs, streitet euch nicht und kommt jetzt lieber mit!"sagte Blaise und zog beide mit.Sie hielt vor einem alten Schuppen, der ganz in der nähe von dem Haus war.Blaise ging rein und Harry und Draco folgten ihm."Will?Bist du hier irgendwo?"fragte Blaise und schon kam ein Schatten runtergesaußt."Aber immer doch!"sagte der Schatten.Blaise machte Licht."Also das sind meine Freunde und das ich Will, er veranstaltet hier jeden Abend Partys!"sagte Blaise.Will musterte Draco und Harry."Kommt doch heute Abend vorbei!"sagte Will, seinen Blick immer noch auf Harry ruhend.Draco bemerkte das und funkelte Will zornig an."Aber was ist mit euren Eltern?"fragte Draco."Sie sind beide noch nicht meine Eltern!"sagte Harry genervt."Och, ich sag meiner Mum einfach, das die beiden mal ausgehen sollten, ich pass auch auf, das ihr mal wieder keinen Unsinn anstellt.Und dann gehen sie weg und wir können sogar Alkohol trinken!" sagte Blaise.Draco nickte und Harry war sich nicht so ganz sicher, aber er nickte trotzdem."Gut, also wir sehen uns dann heut Abend Will!"sagte Blaise und ging wieder raus.Blaise überredete Anna und Sirius am Abend auszugehen und als die zwei weg waren, machten sich die drei fertig."Und jetzt gehen wir zur Party und kommen erst um Mitternacht wieder ok?"fragte sie die beiden.Harry und Draco nickten, sie wollten Blaise nicht in ihrem Wahnsinn stören.Sie gingen wieder zu dem alten Schuppen, wo aber jetzt viel mehr los war.Gleich kam Will her und begrüßte sie. "Hallo, ich freu mich, das ich gekommen seit!"sagte er und schaute Harry an. Draco funkelte ihn wiedermal böse an."Also ich geh dann mal tanzen!"sagte Blaise und verschwand auch schon in der Menge."Harry komm, ich stell dir mal ein paar Leute vor!"sagte Will und lächelte Harry an.Draco blickte Harry traurig nach.Er setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte sich irgendwas alkoholisches(ich hoffe des war jetzt richtig geschrieben^^)Blaise tanzte mit jedem, den sie kannte und setzte sich dann auch zu Draco hin und trank was.Und Harry, der wurde von Will herumgeführt und ihm wurden all die Leute vorgestellt."Weißt du Harry, ich bin auch noch in Hogwarts, ich bin in der 5.Klasse!"sagte Will."Und in welchem Haus?"fragte Harry."Slytherin!"Harry nickte, aber er wusste nicht wieso.Da kam Blaise her."Harry!Wir müssen gehen!Draco hat sich total besoffen!"sagte sie.Harry und Blaise stützten Draco und gingen heim."Man Malfoy, wieso hast du dich besaufen müssen?"fragte Harry.Draco antwortete nicht. Entweder er wollte nicht, das es jemand wusste oder er hatte Harry nicht gehört.Sie legten Draco auf Harrys Bett."Ich übernachte lieber auf dem Fußboden!"sagte Harry. Blaise fing an zu grinsen."Du hast auch gesoffen, oder?"fragte Harry.Blaise nickte und ging auch schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen war Harry schon früh wach.Sirius hatte angerufen, das sie an einem Hotel übernachteten.Das wäre wohl besser gewesen, so hatten sie nicht Draco und Blaise gesehen.Als Draco aufwachte, hatte er starke Kopfschmerzen."Oh man hab ich Kopfweh.Was ist denn gestern passiert?"fragte Draco, der sich nicht so gut daran erinnern konnte."Du hast dich total betrunken!Blaise und ich haben dich hierher 'verschleppt'!"sagte Harry."Wieso hast du den auf dem Fußboden gepennt?"fragte Draco."Du hast doch sowieso gesagt, du kannst nicht schlafen wenn ich neber dir lieg!" sagte Harry."Oh man Harry, das war nur ein Scherz!"sagte Draco. "Wieso hast du dich gestern so betrunken?"fragte Harry.Draco schaute betreten auf den Boden, er konnte es Harry doch nicht sagen."Jetzt sag schon!"drängelte Harry."Ich kann nicht!Und ich geh Blaise mal fragen, ob sie was gegen Kopfweh hat!"sagte Draco und stand auf.Harry packte solangsam seine Sachen für den Hogwarts Express zusammen.Draco und Blaise kamen beide hoch, als Harry gerade an seinem Fenster saß und rausstarrte.Blaise sah Draco an und ihr Blick sagte soviel wie, er sollte jetzt nichts sagen."Was ist Harry?"fragte Blaise."Ich muss nachdenken mehr nicht!"sagte Harry. Draco hatte sich versteckt, falls Harry sich umdrehen würde."Ist es wegen Will?"fragte Blaise.Harry drehte sich zu ihr um."Wie kommst du da drauf?"fragte Harry zurück."Man Harry!Wie er dich angesehen hat!"sagte Blaise."Also liebst du ihn nicht?"fragte Blaise weiter, nachdem Harry keine Reaktion gezeigt hatte.Harry drehte sich schon wieder zu ihr um und sah ihr verblüfft ins Gesicht."Wen dann?" fragte Blaise weiter."Ich...ich weiß nicht so recht..."Blaise sah ihn an."Und wenn dann würde mich diese Person sowieso nur auslachen!"sagte Harry traurig."Du...du meinst doch nicht etwa Dr...?"fragte Blaise verblüfft.Da ging die Tür auf."In einer halben Stunde seit ihr fertig unten ok?"fragte Anna.Blaise nickte."Hat er dir gesagt, warum er sich so besoffen hat?"fragte Harry."Also doch!Und zu deiner Frage, ja er hat es mir gesagt, aber ich glaube, er sagt es dir irgendwann!"sagte Blaise und lächelte Harry aufmunternt zu."Du solltest jetzt deine Sachen packen gehen!"sagte Harry.Harry brachte sein Gepäck schon runter, als auch endlich Blaise und Draco kamen."Bitte passt auf euch auf Kinder, Prof. Dumbledore wird euch mitteilen, wie ihr zur Hochzeit kommt!Und schickt uns auch mal eine Eule!"verabschiedete sich Anna.Sirius fuhr mit den drein zum Bahnhof Kings Cross.Blaise hatte sich mit Absicht auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt, sodass Harry und Draco nebeneinander saßen."So, es ist besser, wenn ich mich noch nicht so bei den Muggeln sehen lasse.Viel Spass, wir sehen uns ja bei der Hochzeit.Und Harry, richte bitte Snape, Hermine und Ron schöne Grüße von mir aus!" sagte Sirius und fuhr weiter.Harry stand geschockt da."Wieso will er, das ich Snape grüße von ihm sage?"fragte Harry."Draci!Blaise!"schrie eine Stimme und die Person kam auf sie zu."Ich such mal Ron und Hermine, wir können ja vielleicht nachher zusammen in ein Abteil!"sagte Harry etwas leise, aber dennoch hörbar.Blaise nickte."HARRY WO BIST DU?"schrie Ron durch den Bahnhof.Harry eilte dahin, wo er glaubte, wo diese Stimme herkam."Harry da bist du ja, komm gehen wir in den Zug!" sagte Hermine und sie suchten ein freies Abteil."Ich soll euch grüße von Sirius ausrichten und ihr seid herzlichst zu seiner Hochzeit eingeladen!"sagte Harry.Nach einer Weile, ging die Abteiltür auf."Hallo Harry, wir dachten, wir finden dich überhaupt nicht mehr!"sagte Blaise.Sie kam herein und kurz nach ihr Draco.Er schaute kurz zu Harry, richtete dann seinen Blick aber wieder auf den Fußboden. "Harry!Was soll das?Warum kommen die Slytherins zu uns?"fragte Ron."Ron, lass mal bitte gut sein!"bettelte Harry.Sie erzählten ein wenig von den Ferien als die Abteiltür nochmals aufging."Harry.Hallo wie gehts es dir?"fragte Will und seine Augen begangen zu leuchten.Ron und Hermine merkten das und sahen sich an."Hallo Will, mir gehts gut, danke der Nachfrage!"sagte Harry und Will setzte sich neben ihm, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden."Harry, sag jetzt nicht, das das dein Freund ist!Das ist ein Slytherin!"sagte Hermine.Harry schaute sie an."Das ist nicht mein Freund!" sagte er."Ich glaub nicht das dich irgendwer zum setzen aufgefordet hat!" sagte Draco.Blaise legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter."Wenn du mich brauchst, dann komm einfach zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum!"flüsterte Will Harry zu. Der nickte bloss und Will ging raus, aber nicht ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und Draco einen giftigen Blick zu schenken."Wenn Blicke töten konnten, wärst du jetzt tot Draco!"sagte Harry, der das mitbekommen hatte.Hermine und Ron sahen ihn an und Harry merkte erst, was er gerade gesagt hat."Hermine, Ron kommt ihr mal bitte?"fragte Blaise und ging mit den beiden raus."Du wolltest doch wissen, warum ich mich so besoffen hab!"sagte Draco.Er sah Harry an und holte tief Luft."Das war, weil ich dachte...ich dachte eigentlich, das du...das du diesen...diesen Will liebst!"stotterte Draco und wurde ein wenig rot, er wandte sich wieder dem Boden zu.Harry sah ihn an. In seinem Blick lagen Sehnsucht und Unsicherheit.Was wäre, wenn Draco das alles nur so sagte?"Und das was du mit Blaise geredet hast...sie hat mich mitgeschleift... sie hat gesagt, ich soll mich verstecken...es tut mir Leid!"sagte Draco.Harry setzte sich neber Draco hin und streichte ihm eine Sträne aus dem Gesicht.Beiden lief ein Schauer über den Rücken bei der Berührung.Harry kam immer näher und schließlich küssten sich die beiden.Am Anfang noch ziemlich schüchtern, doch mit der Zeit immer leidenschaftlicher."Pansy was machst du denn hier?"hörten sie Blaise Stimme von draußen.Harry löste sich schnell von Draco und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.Da kamen alle rein."Super!Jetzt sind wir in einem Abteil mit 3Slytherins und einem Verrückten!" sagte Ron. "Ron!Harry ist immerhin noch unser Freund!"sagte Hermine."Ron, es tut mir Leid, aber Blaise wird nächste Woche meine Schwester und ich will mich eben mit ihr versöhnen, das haben wir Sirius und Anna versprochen und nur weil ich mich mit Dra...äh Malfoy gut verstanden hab, heißt das nicht, das ich ihn leiden kann!Wir haben uns sowieso nur Blaise zuliebe nicht gestritten!Ja ok, wir habens zumindest versucht!Und dieser Will, den kenn ich eigentlich gar nicht so richtig, nur von der Party!Und außerdem waren Dean und Seamus auch da und beide haben sich fast nicht mit Dr...ähm Malfoy gestritten!"verteidigte sich Harry."Was? Wann waren die denn da?"fragte Blaise."Sag mal, du hast uns doch sozusagen erwischt wie wir Flaschen drehen gespielt haben!"sagte Harry."Ach Harry, ich würde jetzt lieber den Antrag sehen!"sagte Draco und grinste Harry an."Ihr habt gesagt entweder oder!Und ich hab nunmal, leider, die erste möglichkeit genommen!"sagte Harry."Aber wir würden jetzt auch gern, den Antrag sehen Harry!"sagte Dean, der mit Seamus dazugekommen war."Ihr habt gesagt entweder ich küss, ach ihr wisst ja schon was ich meine und da hab ich gesagt, das würd ich ja lieber Snape nen Heiratsantrag machen!"sagte Harry."Sie wollen was, Mr. Potter?" Harry drehte sich erschrocken zur Abteiltür.Da stand Snape.Harry lief knallrot an."Ähm...wir haben da nur Flaschendrehen gespielt und da ist mir das halt rausgerutscht!Und außerdem soll ich ihnen schöne Grüße von Sirius sagen!"sagte Harry.Jetzt wurde Snape ein wenig ärgerlich."Prof. Snape, stimmt das, das sie uns einen Liebestrank und einen Wahrheitstrank machen lassen sollen?"fragte Harry.Snape nickte und Harry schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn."Und außerdem noch einen Trank, er einen ein bestimmtes Thema vergessen lässt!Und das alles gleich am Anfang!Und wir fangen mit dem Liebestrank an!"sagte Snape und ging wieder."Und ich hatte gehofft, du lügst!"sagte Harry zu Blaise."Was hälst du von mir?"fragte Blaise und tat gespielt beleidigt."Wieso versteht ihr euch eigentlich alle so gut?"fragte Pansy, die fast dem heulen nahe war, weil Draco sie nicht beachtete."Darum!"sagte Draco.Er ging zu Harry und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.Harry erwiederte den Kuss."Aber...Harry...das ist nicht dein Ernst..." "WIE KANNST DU MIR SO ETWAS ANTUN?ICH SCHWÖRE DIR, ICH BEKOMM DICH DOCH NOCH IRGENDWANN!"schrie Pansy, bevor Hermine ausreden konnte.Beide stürmten aus dem Abteil.Blaise schien sich als einzigste für die zwei zu freuen."He Harry, wieso dann nicht gleich so?"fragte Dean und grinste Harry frech an."Harry, das ist nicht dein Ernst.Du musst dich entscheiden, zwischen deinen Freunden oder zwischen DEM da!"sagte Ron und zeigte auf Draco."Da bin ich ganz genau Rons Meinung!"sagte Seamus und die zwei gingen auch raus.Harry fing an zu heulen.Seine Freunde konnten ihn doch nicht vor so eine schwere Wahl stellen!"Mir ist das ehrlich gesagt scheiß egal mit wem du zusammen bist Harry, es zählt doch sowieso nur, das du glücklich bist und dich nicht veränderst!"sagte Dean.Da wurde die Abteiltür fast aufgeschlagen. "WAS MUSS ICH DA VON PANSY HÖREN?DRACO, DENK JA NICHT, DU HAST SCHON SO SCHNELL GEWONNEN!ICH WERDE UM IHN KÄMPFEN!" schrie Draco ein aufgebrachte Will an.Als er draußen war, dachte Harry ein wenig nach."Sagen wir alle, wir sind jetzt doch nicht zusammen und wir treffen uns heimlich!" schlug er vor."Gute Idee!"murmelte Draco und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf den Mund."Wir werden euch helfen!"sagte Blaise und schaute zu Dean, der zustimmend nickte.Nach einer Ewigkeit kamen Ron, Hermine, Pansy und Seamus wieder rein."Also wer sagts ihnen?"fragte Harry."Der wo so dumm fragt Potter!" sagte Draco."Ähm...also wir haben uns überlegt, da ihr sowieso alle so ausgerastet seit, das wir nun doch nicht zusammen sind!Aber ich darf noch mit meiner Schwester reden!"sagte Harry.Da wurde der Zug langsamer."Hermine, Ron, macht es euch was aus, wenn ich mit Blaise mit den Kutschen fahr?Ihr wisst doch, ich hab mir immer eine Schwester oder ein Bruder gewünscht und außerdem seh ich sie nicht so oft!"sagte Harry."Ich komm auch mit Harry ok?"fragte Dean.So stiegen Blaise, Draco, Dean und Harry in eine Kutsche."Aber was ist wenn Snape an dir den Liebestrank ausprobiert? Und du dich dann vielleicht in Granger oder sogar in Weasley verknallst?"fragte Draco."Das wird schon nicht passieren, ich liebe nur dich!"sagte Harry und küsste Draco auf den Mund.Blaise räusperte sich."Wir sind schon da!" sagte Dean und Harry und Draco lösten sich sofort."Weißt du was?Ich kann dich ja auch mal besuchen kommen!"sagte Harry."Und wie das?"fragte Draco."Mit meinem Tarnumhang!Oder ich benutz die Ausrede ich will Blaise besuchen!"sagte Harry und küsste Draco noch ein letztes Mal bevor sie ausstiegen."Blaise, wenn du irgendwas von daheim bekommst oder einen Brief schreibst, dann sagst du mir vorher bescheid ok?"fragte Harry.Blaise nickte und ging mit Draco fort."Ich kann dir ja auch mal helfen!"sagte Dean und grinste Harry an.Harry schaute Dean dankend an."He Dean und haben sich Draco und Harry wirklich nicht wieder versöhnt?"fragte Ron."Nö die haben noch nicht mal mit einander geredet, Harry hat nur mit mir und Blaise geredet stimmts Harry?"fragte Dean und Harry nickte zustimmend.Die auszählung verlief für Harry und Draco eigentlich recht schnell, den die beiden konnten ihre Blicke nicht voneinander abhalten.Als das Essen kam, stocherte Harry nur lustlos darin rum."Ich geh schon hoch, hab heut irgendwie keinen Hunger!"sagte Harry und stand vom Tisch auf.Er schaute zu Blaise.Die nickte und stand auch auf.Sie ging kur vor zu Harry. "Ähm... wann ist eigentlch nochmal die Hochzeit?"fragte Harry."Am Mittwoch du Depp!"sagte Blaise und grinste."Ich bin kein Depp, aber trotzdem danke schlaf gut Schwesterchen!"sagte Harry."Jap, du auch Brüderchen!"sagte Blaise."Und sag es naja du weißt wem das auch und sag ihm ich hab ihn lieb!"flüsterte Harry Blaise noch ins Ohr.Die nickte nur und schielte rüber zu Draco.Dann ging Blaise wieder auf ihren Platz und Harry in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.Alle in der großen Halle hatten sie beobachtet."Was?Hat Harry ne Freundin?"fragte Neville."Ne, das wird bald seine Schwester!"sagte Hermine."Um genau zu sein am Mittwoch!"sagte Ron. Am nächsten Morgen wartete bereits ein ungedulgier Harry auf Blaise."Guten Morgen"sagte er als er sie sah."Ich sehe dir geht es ja bestens, aber denk dran heute fangen wir mit den Liebestrank an!"sagte Blaise und grinste."Ach nö.Nicht auch noch das!"sagte er."Ach ich wollte dir deine gute Laune nicht verderben!"sagte Blaise."Da hilft nur eins!"sagte Harry und zog den Tarnumhang drüber.Blaise ging zurück zum Bild von einer Schlange."Eidotter(mir is grad nix besseres eingefallen*löl*)"Da schwang das Bild zur Seite und sie traten ein."Du musst jetzt da bei dem Bild von Slytherin anklopfen, so kommst du zu seinem Zimmer!"murmelte Blaise und tat so, als ob sie was suchen täte.Harry tat, wie es Blaise ihm gesagt hatte.Kurz dannach ging das Bild zur Seite und Draco blinzelte verwirrt in den Gemeinschaftsraum.Da zog ihn etas wieder rein und das Bild ging wieder an seine Stelle."Die Luft ist frei!"sagte Draco.Harry zog den Umhang aus."Morgen mein Schatz!"sagte er.Die beiden küssten sich erstmal sehr lange, bis es wieder klopfte."Kommt endlich!Das Frühstück beginnt gleich!"zischte Blaise.Harry zog sie wieder den Umhang drüber und ging mit den beiden weg.Sie bogen kurz in ein leeres Klassenzimmer ein und Harry stopfte den Tarnumhang in seine Schultasche."Gleich die ersten zwei Stunden Zaubertränke!" sagte Harry.Draco ging ein wenig weg von Harry und Blaise.Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz hin."Super zwei Stunden Snape!Und dann auch noch Geschichte der Zauberei und Kräuterkunde und dann zum Schluss auch noch Wahrsagen!"murmelte Ron, man konnte ihm ansehen, das er nicht gerade gut drauf war."Tja ich hab kein Wahrsagen mehr!Muggelkunde ist viel interssanter!" sagte Hermine."Ja, aber leider sind da auch die Slytherins dabei!Und zu unserem Unglück unser Lieblingsslytherin!" sagte Seamus.Plötzlich kam eine Eule zu Blaise hingeflogen. Sie las ihn sich durch und ging zu Harry."Ähm Harry kommst du mal kurz?"fragte sie und die zwei gingen aus der großen Halle raus.Dort zeigte Blaise Harry den Brief. Er war von Sirius. --------------------------------------------------------- -------------- Liebe Blaise, Lieber Harry, ich habe gehört, das Remus wieder unterrichtet.Bitte sagt ihm, das er auch recht herzlich zu meiner Hochzeit eingeladen ist und bestellt ihm schöne Grüße.Und Harry, was müssen wir da erfahren?Du und Draco Malfoy?Also wirklich!Hermine hat mir geschrieben, sie denkt, auch wenn ihr gesagt habt, das ich nicht zusammen seit und so, das ihr es trotzdem seit!Harry ich mach mir Sorgen, du weißt ja, sein Vater ist ein Todesser!Und er ist dein Erzfeind!Du kannst doch nicht einfach mit ihm zusammen sein! Denk mal ein wenig an deine Freunde Harry! Sirius(und noch ganz viele Grüße an euch zwei von Anna) ------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- "Ich bring sie um!"sagte Harry. "Harry!Also wirklich!"sagte Blaise."Wie konnte sie mir das nur antun und Sirius das schreiben?"Harry raste vor Wut.Sie gingen schon mal in den Kerker."Ah Harry bist du auch schon hier?"fragte Will."Was willst du?" fragte Blaise."Nichts von dir also hau ab!"zischte er ihr zu.Harry setzte einen flehenden Blick auf und Blaise verstand, sie musste Hilfe holen.Will ging näher auf Harry zu, der bereits leider an einer Wand stand.Da kam Blaise mit Hermine, Ron, Dean und Seamus."Lass Harry in Ruhe!"sagte Ron.Will drehte sich kurz um, hielt aber Harry fest und wandte sich dann wieder zu ihm.Harry versuchte sie zu wehren, aber das ging nicht."Bist du irgendwann mal sitzen geblieben?"fragte Harry. "Stimmt" sagte Will und beugte sich vor.Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.Harry zitterte und sein Herz schlug schneller.Will war kurz davor ihn zu küssen.Dann schließlich presste Will seine Lippen auf die von Harry.Will drängt seine Zunge in Harrys Mund rein.Da rieß sie jemand auseinander.Harrys Beine ließen nach und er glitt die Wand runter.Er saß zusammengekauert auf dem Boden."Harry!" keuchte Blaise und kniete sich zu ihm runter."Harry hat er dir irgendwas getan?" fragte Dean."Er...hat...mich...ge...geküsst!"stotterte Harry, er war immer noch nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken gefasst zu haben.Da kamen Ron, Seamus und Hermine her."Wer hat das gemacht?"fragte er mit zittriger Stimme."Das war Prof. Snape!"sagte Ron.Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen. "Madame Pomfrey, Harry wacht auf!"Harry richtete sich auf wurde aber sogleich von jemanden wieder hinunter gedrückt."Geht es dir wieder gut?Du warst plötzlich wie weggetreten!"sagte Pomfrey(ich nenn sie jetzt immer so des is kürzer)."Kann ich bitte wieder zum Unterricht?"bettelte Harry."Na gut!Aber pass auf dich auf!"sagte Pomfrey und Harry ging weg.Es war gerade eine Stunde Zaubertränke vorbei, also hatten sie noch eine.Harry ging zum Kerker und klopfte an.Er öffnete die Tür."Mr. Potter geht es ihnen besser?"fragte Snape.Harry nickte."Gut, dann werden sie mal Longbottems Liebestrank ausprobieren!"sagte Snape und ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht."Wie lange hält der Trank denn?"fragte Harry."Och es kommt ganz drauf an!Ich hab natürlich auch ein Gegenmittel!"sagte Snape."Und was bezweckt das?Verlieb ich mich sofort in jemand oder was?"fragte Harry verwirrt."Nein, ein Haar von demjenigen, in den sie sich verlieben sollen muss rein!Und dann sehen sie in dieser Person ihre große Liebe!"sagte Snape."Ähm...und von wem soll ich jetzt ein Haar nehmen?"fragte Harry."Wer gibt freiwillig seine Haare her?"fragte Snape.Will streckte."Malfoy, geben sie mir ein Haar!"sagte Snape ohne Will zu beachten.Blaise grinste Harry an und Draco tat das auch.Harry merkte, das er ein wenig rot wurde.Draco ging vor zu Snape und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.Snape schaute als erstes Draco und dann Harry an.Dann fing er auch an zu grinsen.Harry schaute die zwei verwirrt an."Nun gut, Mr. Baker würden ...." "NEIN!"schrie Harry.Snape wollte doch tatsächlich das er sich in Will verknallte."Soll ich?"fragte Dean."Wenn du willst.Aber du bist mir echt tausendmal lieber als der Trottel da!"sagte Harry.Dean gab ein Haar ab und Harry trank alles aus.Alle sahen ihn an.Als erstes merkte Harry nichts, aber dann hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, das er Dean küssen müsste.Harry schaute ihn ganz verliebt an."Der Trank hat anscheinend gewirkt.Hier das Gegenmittel oder möchten sie für immer in ihn verliebt sein?"fragte Snape und grinste.Harry trank es aus. Plötzlich waren alle Gefühle für Dean weg und die für Draco waren wieder da."Puh, alles wieder normal!"sagte Harry."Also dann tschüss Harry, wir sehen uns ja in der nächsten Stunde wieder!"sagte Blaise.Die Slytherins gingen raus.Harry musste noch sein Zeug zusammenpacken.Er war der letzte, das glaubte er zumindest."Harry warte mal!"Diese Stimme klang fast flehend.Es war Will, er nahm Harrys Arm und zog ihn näher zu sich hin."Lass los!"flehte Harry."Bitte!"Will schüttelte kaum merkbar den Kopf und küsste Harry.Harry wollte sich wehren, aber Will hielt ihn schon wieder fest. Wieso musste er auch größer und stärker sein?Die beiden merkten nicht, wie eine Person reinkam."Harry!"es war sehr leise ausgesprochen.Als sie sich endlich lösten holte Harry aus und knallte Will eine, der ihn nur angrinste."Harry!Wieso?"fragte Draco.Harry drehte sich erschrocken um."Draco bitte!Ich wollte das doch gar nicht!"versuchte Harry zu erklären.Draco schüttelte den Kopf."Nein Harry, ich glaub dir nicht.Es ist aus!"sagte Draco und verschwand.Harry sakte zusammen.Will war schon längst gegangen.Er schlurfte langsam zum nächsten Unterricht.Harry passte nie so richtig auf, immerwieder hallten diese Worte in seinen Ohren.Der Unterricht endete etwas früher, weil der Prof. (weiß grad neme wer)mal wieder eingeschlafen war.Harry wusste, wo Blaise war, er wartete vor dem Klassenzimmer für Vgddk.Als der Unterricht zu Ende war, war Blaise eine der letzten.Als sie Harry sah, merkte sie gleich, das etwas nicht stimmte.Sie ging zu ihm hin."Harry, he was ist los?"fragte sie. Eine neue Träne kullerte Harrys Wange hinunter."Draco...er...er hat..." "Hat er Schluss gemacht?"fragte Blaise.Harry nickte."Aber wieso?Ich dachte, ihr wärt beide glücklich!"sagte Blaise und war dem verzweifeln nahe."Will...hat mich wieder geküsst ...Draco kam rein...hat alles falsch verstanden...wollte erklären..."stotterte Harry rum. "Komm Harry, wir gehen jetzt zur Krankenstation, ich glaube, du kannst jetzt ein wenig Ruhe vertragen!"sagte Blaise und nahm Harry mit.Dort angekommen, kümmerte man sich gleich um Harry und Blaise ging zum Kräuterkundeunterricht. "Ähm...es tut mir Leid, das ich so spät komme, aber ich hab Harry auf die Krankenstation gebracht!"sagte Blaise."Was hat er denn?"fragte Prof. Sprout."Ich hoff nichts schlimmes.Er hat mindestens ein gebrochenes Herz!"sagte sie und schaute wütend zu Draco.Will grinste triumphierend. Nach Kräuterkunde war Mittagessen.Hermine und Ron zogen Blaise in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.Seamus und Dean waren auch dabei."Was hast du mit dem gebrochenem Herzen gemeint?"fragte Ron.Blaise blickte hilfesuchend zu Dean. "Was war mit dem beiden los?"fragte Dean."Will hat Harry wieder geküsst, er ist dazugekommen und hat alles falsch verstanden!Harry wollte ihm alles erklären, aber er hat nicht zugehört, da hab ich ihn auf die Krankenstation gebracht!"sagte Blaise. "Und wer war der andere?"fragte Hermine. "Das darf ich nicht sagen!Wir haben versprochen das es geheim bleiben soll!"sagte Blaise."Etwa Malfoy?"fragte Seamus. Blaise und Dean nickten."Ich fand das gemein von euch, das ihr Harry dazu gebracht habt, das er sich zwischen euch und ihm zu entscheiden!"sagte Dean.Blaise nickte zustimmend."Und es kommt doch auch nur darauf an, das er glücklich ist!Ein kleines bisschen Verständnis hätte ich schon von euch erwartet!" "Kommt, gehen wir Harry besuchen und uns entschuldigen!"sagte Hermine. Harry lag auf einem Bett und starrte an die Decke.Da ging die Tür auf. "Harry?" fragte Hermine."Haut ab!Ich will jetzt niemanden mehr sehen!"sagte Harry. "Harry, es tut uns Leid!Wir hätten dich nicht dazu bringen sollen, dich zu entscheiden!"sagte Ron.Wieder liefen Tränen über Harrys Gesicht."Harry!Du darfst deinen Kummer jetzt nicht in dich hinein fressen!Er wird es irgendwann kapieren!"sagte Hermine. Da kam Pomfrey rein."Harry braucht Ruhe, es wäre besser ihr geht jetzt!"sagte sie. "Hermine, könntet ihr bitte Prof. Lupin ausrichten, grüße von Sirius und das er auch zu seiner Hochzeit eingeladen ist?"fragte Harry.Hermine nickte und alle gingen raus."Wir müssen irgendwas tun!"sagte Dean."Stimmt, so traurig hab ich Harry noch nie gesehen!"sagte Ron."Mh...wir haben doch jetzt Muggelkunde, nicht?"fragte Hermine. Seamus und Dean nickten(Ich sag jetzt einfach mal, das die des Fach belegen!) "Na dann haben wir ja genügend Zeit mit ihm zu reden, ich hab gehört, wir haben eine Arbeitssstunde weil der Prof. krank ist!"sagte Hermine."Also wir müssen dann zum Unterricht, bye!"sagte Dean.Alle gingen in ihren Unterricht. Als der Unterricht fertig war, packten Hermine, Dean und Seamus schnell ihre Sachen und warteten vor der Tür auf Draco.Als er endlich kam, zogen sie ihn wieder rein, weil der Lehrer weg war."Was wollt ihr von mir?"fragte Draco."Wieso hast du Harry das angetan, Malfoy?"fragte Seamus.Draco warf einen sauren Blick zu Dean, der auf seine Füße starrte."Wenn ihr sowieso alles wisst..." "Wir wollen jetzt wissen, wieso du mit ihm Schluss gemacht hast!Er ist nur noch ein Häufchen Elend!"sagte Hermine. Da kamen Blaise und Ron angeflitzt."Sorry, wir konnten nicht früher!"sagte Ron."Er hat ihn geküsst!"sagte Draco so leise, das es fast niemand hörte."Aber, das war doch keine Absicht, Will hat ihn doch geküsst nicht anders rum!"sagte Dean."Er hat sich nicht gewehrt!"murmelte Draco weiter."Draco!Jetzt hör mich verdammt nochmal zu, denkst du eigentlich, du hättest dich gegen Will wehren können?"fragte Blaise.Draco sah auf."Er liebt dich, genauso wie du ihn, oder?Und außerdem haben seine Freunde auch nichts mehr dagegen!"sagte Blaise."Meinst du, ich soll zu ihm?"fragte Draco. Alle nickten."Aber was ist, wenn er mich nicht sehen will?"fragte Draco weiter.Blaise verdrehte die Augen und gab den anderen ein Zeichen, das sie ihr folgen sollten."So wird das nie was, wir müssen Harry herbringen!Also, am besten bleiben Dean, Ron und Seamus hier und Hermine und ich gehen und holen Harry, verstanden?" fragte Blaise.Wieder nickten alle.Hermine und Blaise gingen zu Harry auf die Krankenstation."Haut ab, ich will mit niemanden reden!"sagte Harry und sah auf die Decke."Harry!Jetzt komm schon, rede mit ihm!"sagte Blaise."Komm Harry, wir verstehen das, es tut uns ja Leid, aber du musst jetzt mit ihm reden!"sagte Hermine. "Aber er haßt mich doch!"sagte Harry.Da kam Madame Pomfrey rein."Geht jetzt, Harry braucht ein wenig Ruhe, er kann morgen wieder zum Unterricht kommen!"sagte sie.Niedergeschlagen gingen Blaise und Hermine zurück zu den anderen."Er darf erst morgen wieder raus!"sagte Hermine."Naja, es ist schon ziemlich spät, also gehen wir am besten schlafen!"sagte Seamus. In der Nacht, schlich sich eine Person in den Krankenflügel und stand vor Harrys Bett. Er setzte sich hin und strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht."Es tut mir Leid, Draco!"flüsterte Harry.Die Person senkte den Blick."Ich hab verstanden, es war nicht richtig, mit dir Schluss zu machen, also tust du mir nen Gefallen und vergisst alles wieder?"fragte Draco.Harry schlug seine Augen auf und richtete sich auf.Er dachte einen Moment lang nach, bevor er sagte:"Ja klar...wie kommst du darauf, das ich das nicht möchte?" So, ich weiß ein wenig blöder Schluss, find ich zumindest, aba ein Happy End^o^ vielleicht mach ich au no ne Fortsetzung, aber nur wenn ihr wollt...ihr müsst es ja schließlich lesen, nicht ich.Ich würd mich üba Kommis freuen...und schreibt au, ob ich ne Fortsetzung wollt, oda nit!Da fällt mir ja ein, wenn ihr die Hochzeit erleben wollt, müsst ihr ne Fortsetzung verlangen*löl* 


End file.
